It Matters
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: response to Pinkconchshell's bouquet challenge.'Would you rather be loved, liked, or tolerated' An Au take on the relationship between Haku and Chihiro.


This is an AU that has Haku as human.

**I do not own the masterpiece that is **_**Spirited Away**_

Haku Nushi was frustrated, to say the least. What sixteen year-old boy wouldn't be when he found that his guardians had arranged a marriage between him and some girl he didn't even know? Yubaba had informed him yesterday and today the girl and her family had come so they could meet.

The mother and father were very gracious and flattering, praising his appearance, the grand home and its furnishings, openly ogling the exquisite antiques on display. He didn't like them.

The girl, however, was an entirely different matter. She was fourteen, a little shy, and blushed and turned away when he caught her looking at him. He thought that was cute. She didn't talk overly much. Or couldn't rather. Every time he tried to ask her a question, like what kind of tea would you prefer or was it a long drive here, her parents would quickly cut her off and answer for her. 'Oh, Chihiro loves all kinds of tea! Whatever you like.' 'The drive was well worth being in your splendid company!'

That had been more of an annoyance than anything. Yubaba and Zeniba had invited the overbearing man and wife away to give them a tour of the house, leaving the two to sit in awkward silence for a moment.

"This is really weird," she finally said, not looking at him but down at her lap while fiddling with her ponytail.

He stared at her a moment before asking her once again,

"What kind of tea do you like anyway?"

She smiled at him, telling him she hated tea. He told her he did too.

After that, they talked about everything and nothing and he actually got to know her. And he found that he rather liked her. She was smart, funny, very pretty, and had a beautiful laugh. There was something else about her too. Something entirely innocent that he found appealing.

All too soon, it was time for dinner. Once she was in the presence of her parents, she reverted back to being quiet though not quite as shy. He didn't like that. He didn't like that her parents did that to her. Sine Chihiro did not talk, he didn't either. If he was asked a question, he answered in monosyllabic words or a nod. Chihiro noticed what he was doing and sent him a small smile.

However, all of these things were not what had him upset. Chihiro didn't want to marry him. It shouldn't matter. They'd just met and truthfully, he hadn't wanted to get married either. But then he'd actually met the girl and as crazy as it was, he'd fallen in love with her as if by some magic spell. Though he would only admit to severe like if either of his guardian twins asked.

He wanted her to love him like he loved her. Yubaba once told him love didn't matter. Settle for like. Zeniba told him love was the most precious thing one could have in a marriage. It would come in time. Show her your love for her. He decided to follow Zeniba's advice. Which was why he was sneaking in the garden so early in the morning.

When he'd taken her on a tour of the garden yesterday, she'd been delighted by all of it. She'd paid special attention to some flower but he wasn't sure which one since his attention had been solely on her. He should have noticed which flower it was.

Haku came to the center of the garden. In front, behind, to his left and right were four different kinds of flowers. He was certain that Chihiro had liked one of these. But which one? Lilies, roses, chrysanthemums, or morning glories?

He shook his head. It wasn't the last two and he focused on trying to remember if it was the roses or lilies. All girls liked roses, didn't they? But his Chihiro wasn't like all girls. So it was probably the lilies? He took a closer look at them. They were white at the tips and blended to a light pink in the middle to a deep red at the base. He moved forward with cutting shears in hand, casting a cautious look around and hoped these were the right ones.

Sometime later, Haku nervously stood before Chihiro's bedroom door, though it was a huge breach of propriety this early in the morning with no one around, clutching, erm, firmly holding a rather impressive bouquet of lilies behind his back. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon after, Chihiro slid the door open.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Good morning, Haku!"

"Good morning, Chihiro," his nerves eased a little at the sight of her smiling face and he smiled a little himself. He cleared his throat. "This is for you," he pulled the bouquet from behind his back and presented them to her with a flourish.

He watched her face for sign that she didn't like them. To his horror, she started to cry.

"Ch-Chihiro, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean –"

"No, it's okay," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's really sweet, Haku. I love them," she held out her hands to take them then tenderly stroked one of the petals. "No ones ever given me a bouquet before. Thank you," then she smiled at him again and everything was fine.

"You're welcome."

They just stared at each other for a while until Chihiro started blushing under his gaze and the fact that she was staring at a boy who was outside her room who'd just given her flowers.

"I should…get ready for breakfast," she told him.

"Oh, yes, um, of course. I'll see you at breakfast," he backed up one step and was about to turn and walk when Chihiro's soft voice stopped him.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip then quickly stepped forward gave him a kiss on the cheek before she retreated into her room. Haku stood stone still for a long time before he blinked, turned and walked away with a hand over his left cheek.

He passed the twins in the hall.

"Haku," Yubaba said, "What's wrong with your face?"

"What?" he responded distractedly.

"Are you all right, dear?" Zeniba asked.

"I'm fine," he said then he walked off in a daze

"Sometimes, I worry about that boy," Yubaba said, shaking her head.

"Come, sister, let's go see what's happened to him," Zeniba went into a room followed by her sister filled with old and ancient things. Stepping onto a stool, Zeniba pulled down a finely made chest decorated with gold symbols. It wasn't locked so she merely opened it and placed the contents on a table that stood in the center of the room

Zeniba and Yubaba said a short incantation before they both touched a finger to the crystal ball. They peered into the orb as it showed Haku in the garden to when he'd walked by them and to where he was now sitting on the porch with a smile on his normally stoic face. The sisters waved their hands and the images disappeared. They sent each other identical knowing smiles before they put away the crystal ball and went on their way.

Red and white in flowers signified everlasting love, after all.


End file.
